Fearing For The Fearful
by charmingjmt
Summary: When Wyatt is found in a coma, Piper tries to cope the best she can. But when she discovers that it is a supernatural coma caused by a demon wanting to trade for her powers, Piper's life spirals out of control.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**  
  
It was Monday morning, and Phoebe and Paige had gone off to work.  
Piper was not alone in Halliwell Manor, however, because her darling baby boy, Wyatt, was here.  
"Wyatt?" Piper called, walking into his room, and picking him up from his crib.  
"Aren't you just a darling little boy, aren't you?"  
She took in a gasp when she saw that Wyatt was unmoving.  
Then it registered, and she carried his limp form over to the phone, ringing for an ambulance and placing him on the couch.  
She began to perform CPR.  
In, out. In, out, she thought, panicking. Oh god, please let him still be alive. In, out.  
Finally the ambulance arrived.  
They took Piper in the ambulance with him, and she watched as they stuck all instruments on Wyatt's body.  
"What's wrong with him?" she cried frantically.  
"I'm sorry, we can't tell you yet." The nurse replied kindly.  
Piper didn't smile back, she was too frusterated.  
At least he's alive, Piper thought, I can hear him breathing.  
Wyatt's breaths came in short, gasped amounts.  
It didn't sound very good.  
His eyes wouldn't open by themselves, either.  
Did a demon visit him last night? Piper asked herself.  
The ambulance arrived at the hospital, and Wyatt was rushed into emergency, while Piper was asked to wait outside.  
She went into an empty room and called for Leo.  
He answered at once. "What is it?" he asked.  
"It's Wyatt." She told him. Then she explained what had happened.  
A look of horror came across Leo's face.  
The two of them walked out of the empty room and nearly bumped into Wyatt's doctor.  
"I have to talk to you about Wyatt." The doctor said gravely.  
"What is it?" Piper asked. "Tell me, is he gonna be alright? Is he dead?"  
The doctor looked at Piper sorrowfully.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**  
  
"I'm sorry, uh...what's your name again?" The doctor asked.  
"Halliwell. Piper Halliwell." Piper replied.  
"So, Mr. Halliwell, I presume?" The doctor said.  
"Uh, no. Leo Wyatt." Leo told him.  
"Ah, okay then. I'm please to inform you that your son is stable." The doctor said.  
Piper and Leo breathed sighs of relief.  
"However," The doctor continued, "He is in a coma. We have yet to tell if he will ever wake up."  
"Oh my god!" Piper cried, sobbing.  
Leo held her in his arms, trying hard to not cry himself.  
"Can we see him?" Leo asked finally.  
"Yes, of course." The doctor obliged. "This way."  
The doctor showed them to a room filled with blue stars over the walls.  
In the centre of the room was a bed, and in it was Wyatt.  
If you were silent for long enough, you could hear his soft breathing.  
His eyes were closed, and he looked peaceful.  
"It's just like a very long sleep, in most cases." The doctor explained.  
"Uh, doctor?" A nurse asked from the door, "Could I talk to you for a moment?"  
"I'll be right back." The doctor told Leo and Piper, and left them alone to look at their son.  
After a short while the doctor came back.  
"I have some news. Wyatt is in a long-term coma." The doctor said.  
"Long term?" Piper said, crying into Leo's arm.  
"How long?" Leo asked.  
"Possibly forever." The doctor replied.  
Suddenly the truth sank in. Leo felt numb all over.  
Their son, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, may never wake up.  
And they could do nothing about it.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**  
  
Leo parked outside Halliwell Manor, and swaggered up to the front door.  
Piper had wanted to stay with Wyatt, but had wanted Leo to tell Paige and Phoebe.  
Leo considered ringing the doorbell, but thought the better of it and just orbed into the kitchen.  
Paige and Phoebe were at the table eating take-away chinese.  
"Leo!" cried Paige cheerfully.  
She went to hug him but stopped when she saw the look on his face.  
"What's wrong?" she asked quizzically.  
"It's Wyatt." Leo replied gravely.  
"What about Wyatt?" Phoebe butted in.  
"He's...in a coma." Leo struggled to find the words to explain.  
"Oh my god. When did this happen? _How_ did this happen?" Phoebe asked.  
"It happened after you guys had left for work. And we have no idea how it happened. I suppose it happened in his sleep." Leo told them.  
"So is he gonna be okay?" Paige asked.  
"He's in a long-term coma." Leo stated.  
"Meaning..." Phoebe pushed.  
"He won't wake up for a while, according to the doctor. If he...ever wakes up!" Leo said, and started sobbing for the first time.  
Phoebe offered him her shoulder to cry on.  
He rejected it, pulling a tissue out of his pocket. "I'll be okay."  
"We have to go to the hospital." Phoebe said. "I'll go get Chris."  
Phoebe headed upstairs.  
"Piper must have forgotten about him all day." Leo said.  
"He was with Phoebe. She took him shopping." Paige explained.  
"Oh, okay then. That explains it." Leo said.  
Phoebe let out a scream that made Leo and Paige bolt up the stairs as fast as possible.  
"It's Chris!" She cried as they rushed in, ready to pounce on a demon of some sort. "He's still. I think maybe he's in a coma too."  
"Well, that means that this isn't just something of Wyatt's. It's happening to both of them, so that means only two things. Either it's magical or just a catching sickness." Leo explained.  
"You can't catch coma's." Paige pointed out.  
"Good point. Okay, so some demon is making them still. Which probably means that he has their spirits somewhere else. That's how they could still be breathing." Leo said.  
"We need to tell Piper." Paige said.  
They all took Leo's hand and he orbed them into the hospital, where Piper was sitting, anxiously waiting.  
Leo told her the news.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**  
  
Piper was about to crack.  
Both of her baby boys were in magical comas. This could damage them permanantly.  
Leo explained about how their spirits must be in another place, most likely the underworld.  
Piper had to stop herself from repeating "Oh, god!" a hundred, million times.  
A wave of nausea crept over her, and she sat down to keep herself from falling.  
"Piper, are you alright?" she heard Leo ask her.  
She tried to answer, but it felt as though she were paralysed.  
She couldn't move, it was like watching a movie as Phoebe, Leo and Paige all stepped in front of her, trying in their own ways to make her move.  
But they all failed.  
Suddenly a loud voice filled Piper's head; "Help me."  
The voice was unfamilar to Piper, but she knew that it was Wyatt.  
It was not his speaking voice, but the voice of his mind, pleading to the one person he could count on to save him. "Help me." he repeated.  
And Piper knew that it was what she had to do as a mother.  
She had to help him.


End file.
